Star Wars: The Inu Knights
by InuSamurai
Summary: [InuyashaxStarWars]3.000 years before the 1st movie the Sith return to threathen the Republic... an elite of Jedi Knights must use any method to stop them...
1. The beggining

Well here is a fanfic that came once in my mind I simply wanted to write it! I know an Inuyasha, Star Wars cross over may seem strange but It may be interesting…

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Inuyasha or Star Wars, but I do own this plot and any original characters that may appear through out the story…

**

* * *

-Yellow text -**

**Star Wars: The Inu Knights**

3.000 years before the action in the 1st Star Wars movie (The Phantom menace) the Sith reappear to threaten the Galaxy. Thought it had been a time of relative stability in the galaxy and the Sith had thought to have been disappeared after the Jedi Civil war, one Sith Lord rises from the unknown and establishes an army to destroy the Republic and the Jedi order…

An elite squad of six Jedi is send to investigate the Sith activities and stop them… but it seems that new allies and betrayals come in they're way… But the Inu Knights have been chosen because of skill and strength… if they do not manage to save the galaxy from the Sith threat then nobody can…

**-End Yellow text-**

* * *

Here is a short description of the main characters that will appear in the story. The characters that are not listed here may not appear at all or play a not very important role in the story. 

**--**

**Inuyasha **

**Class**: Jedi Guarding

**Lightsaber color:** Silver

**History:** Although a half breed between a human and an unknown species Inuyasha showed great influence through the force and was quickly accepted among the Jedi. Because of his strong connection to the force he became a Jedi quickly and took a padawan in training. Due to his abilities and deeds he soon took the rank of Jedi Guardian. Sometimes Inuyasha proves to be reckless and defies the Jedi Council or does as he wishes… this leading him sometimes in dangerous situations…

**Padawan: **Sango

--

**Miroku**

**Class: **Jedi Consular

**Lightsaber Color: **purple

**History: **Miroku joined the Jedi since when he was very little. He always preferred ration rather than solving problems with his lightsaber. He gained the Rank of Jedi Consular after solving a conflict between two local tribes. When necessity calls Miroku can be a fierce opponent even with a lightsaber, but he prefers the use of force powers. Both his father and grandfather have been respected Jedi. Once his grandfather fought a powerful Sith lord that made a hole in his right hand. The hole absorbs everything and it will eventually kill Miroku if he doesn't kill the same Sith Lord.

**Padawan: **Kagome

--

**Sango**

**Class:** Jedi Padawan

**Lightsaber Color:** Blue

**History:** Sango lost her whole family during a war. Unlike other Jedi she was accepted even if she was older than standards. Her only family member that still lives is her brother Kohaku that was already a Jedi. Sango shows much skill in handling the lightsaber and she has sometimes even saved Inuyasha during they're multiple missions on different worlds…

**Master:** Inuyasha

--

**Kagome**

**Class:** Jedi Padawan

**Lightsaber Color:** green

**History: **Like all Jedi Kagome was takenfrom a young age to join the ranks of the Jedi. Eventually it seemed that she was the reincarnation of Kikyou, even though Kikyou was not dead.

**Master:** Miroku

--

**Naraku**

**Class: **Sith Lord

**Lightsaber Color:** Red

**History: **Little is known about Naraku's history. Like all Sith he killed his former Master Onigumo to become the Lord of the Sith.

**Padawan:** Kagura

**--**

**Kohaku**

**Class: **Jedi Padawan

**Lightsaber Color: **Green

**History: **Kohaku has left his family from a young age to go to become a Jedi. He had trained long and when he heard that his whole family was killed he defied everybody to go to his home planet. He was stopped when he heard his sister was still alive and was going to join the Jedi.

**Master: **Kikyou

**--**

**Kagura**

**Class: **Sith Assassin

**Lightsaber Color: **Red

**History: **Kagura was raised in the Sith Arts from when she was found by Naraku on the remains of a planet. Being full or anger and hate it was easy for Naraku to manipulate her into doing his dirty deeds.

**Master: **Naraku

**--**

**Sesshoumaru**

**Class: **Jedi Master

**Lightsaber Color:** White

**History: **Sesshoumaru was always a respected member of the Jedi Council until one day when he decided to leave the Jedi. Unlike many Jedi he didn't become tempted by the Dark Side and remained a servant of light. It is believed he trains adepts of the force with his own knowledge and skill at a small academy he has established on an unknown planet.

**Padawan: **Rin

**--**

**Kikyou**

**Class: **Jedi Master

**Lightsaber Color: **Purple

**History: **Kikyou was a promising student in the Jedi Academy. On a mission she disappeared and everybody thought she had died. After 5 months she returned at the Jedi Academy having mastered the Force… She quickly became Jedi Master…

**Padawan: **Kohaku

--

**Star Wars: The Inu Knights**

**Chapter 1: The Elite of the Jedi**

Sango walked slowly through the corridors of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant…

'Just another boring day…' she thought while looking around at the other padawans who passed her

"Sango!" A voice called from behind her

Sango turned to face a tall man in purple robes. She looked in his eyes then said slowly

"Master Miroku…"

"Come' on! The Council wishes to speak with you!" Miroku said warmly

"The Council wants to speak with me? What did I do wrong?" Sango asked a bit alarmed. All day she had been going through the Jedi temple… what could she had done wrong?

"You did nothing wrong… the council wants to speak with more people… You'll meet Inuyasha on you're way! Now go or you'll be late!"

Sango ran towards the Council chamber when she felt somebody using the force to pull her back. When she turned she saw Kohaku running in the same direction.

"Hey sis wait!" he said smiling

"Kohaku… where are you going?"

"To the Council Room! Kagome told me I've been called! What do you think they want?"

"I don't know… we'll have to go and see!"

The two brothers reached the Council Chamber. At the entrance they saw Inuyasha and Kikyou talking.

"Keh… Sango where have you been?" Inuyasha asked as if he didn't know

"I've been walking through the temple… I thought you're sensitive nose could have sensed that!"

"Keh! I have better things to smell than padawans!"

Sango smiled at her master. Kikyou afterwards looked at Kohaku coldly.

"I thought I told you not to wander off!"

"Yes… I understood… It will not happen again…" Kohaku said looking in the ground

After that all four entered the Council Chamber. The Chamber was round Jedi Masters sat in a circle. The four went in the middle of the circle and waited for a Jedi Master to start talking. Soon after then Miroku and Kagome entered the Chamber also. Now the 6 waited for somebody to start talking.

"We have called all of you here to inform you of something important" Myouga said from his chair

"Yes indeed!" A human Jedi Master said

"The Sith are among us again!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes indeed… but they remained hidden…" Miroku said

"How did you know? Why didn't you tell us?" Inuyasha asked impatient

"If everybody would have known the Sith still live then there would have been chaos throughout the worlds… it would have been better the information to remain hidden…" Myouga said calmly

"But I thought all Sith disappeared after the Jedi Civil War… "Sango said also

"You speak the truth padawan… but Miroku is the perfect proof that the Sith still live! After the Jedi Civil War the Sith on Korriban exterminated themselves for power until none remained… But still some Sith still lived and took the Sith teachings to further generations. Even though 1.000 passed since no Sith appeared… they had been there… hiding…"

"Miroku… what does Myouga mean that you are the proof?" Inuyasha asked

"My grandfather fought a Sith named Naraku 50 years ago… he did not win the battle, nor loose… but his right hand got pierced and created a wind tunnel… that passes through every generation and eventually sucks the bearer in it… and until the Sith Naraku is killed the wind tunnel will remain…" Miroku said with sadness in his voice

"What do we have to do?" Kikyou asked

"The Sith have revealed themselves by attacking a republican transport ship… you have to find them and bring peace to the galaxy! You will be the elite of the Jedi! The Inu Knights! Now go and restore peace to the galaxy! And may the Force be with you!"

* * *

So what do you think? Please if you read the 1st chapter leave a review… it would be really appreciated… if you have any suggestions then please tell them… 


	2. Mysteries

Now I'm going to do something I never did before… reply to the reviewers…

_SnowFox13:_ Thank you for reviewing… I was thinking about breaking the Jedi Code and making some pairings, but I still have to think who with whom…

_SlummyRedDragon:_ Thanx for the review... (dunno what to say)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and so on and so forth...

* * *

"Master Inuyasha! Master Inuyasha!" Sango said knocking at the door from Inuyasha's room at the Temple

"Sango-chan!" Kagome said as she saw her friend knocking and shouting at a door

"Huh? What's the matter Kagome-chan?" Sango said turning to look at her friend

"That's what I wanted to ask you! What are you doing knocking at this door? We should be going!"

"Well this is Master Inuyasha's chamber… and well it seems that he is sleeping" Sango said putting her head on the door to try and listen to what was inside…

'Yeah… How could I forget that this is Inuyasha's room… ?' Kagome thought

"Well it seems there is only one method to wake him…" Sango said activating her blue lightsaber and cutting the edges of the door… The door fell and made a loud sound that made Inuyasha jump from his bed on the floor…

"Huh? It's not my fault! Kikyou… I didn't betray you!" Inuyasha shouted, but realized quickly who was that entered the room

"Kikyou?" Kagome asked

"Betrayed?" Sango asked also

"Keh… what are you two doing here? And I was having a bad dream… What the heck did you think you are doing by breaking the door and entering my chamber?" Inuyasha asked angrily

"Well…" Kagome started

"I am sorry for what happened master, but we need to get going! Remember… the mission from the Jedi Council…" Sango said

"Oh yeah… Well you two let me change and I will come in a few minutes…"

Sango and Kagome left the room and waited outside for Inuyasha to come. After that they went towards the hangar. There they met Miroku, Kikyou and Kohaku.

"Kagome… what happened?" Miroku asked

"Well…" Kagome said

"It's nothing… It just took us longer to get ready!" Inuyasha said interrupting Kagome from her explanation

They boarded the small freighter that they were supposed to be using on this mission and set off…

"So where are we going first Miroku?" Inuyasha asked after they left the atmosphere from Coruscant

"I don't really know…" Miroku replied

"Naboo!" Kikyou said quickly

"What?" Miroku asked

"We have to go to Naboo! That is where the Sith attacked the republican transport ship… and that is our destination!" Kikyou said

"Then Naboo is our next destination!" Inuyasha said happily programming the computer

During this time the padawans were talking from the back of the ship…

"Something seems to be bothering you Kohaku… what's the matter?" Sango asked looking at her brother

"Well yes… Master Kikyou seems to be acting strange since we found out that the Sith still live…"

"Strange?" Kagome asked

"Well she stays more in her chamber meditating; today she started mumbling something 'Inuyasha… I hope that you will understand…' and so on… I think something is bothering her…" Kohaku said

"She talked about Inuyasha? Well this morning when we went to wake Inuyasha he shouted something about Kikyou and betraying her…" Sango said

"Well… we'll just have to live and find out what this mystery is…" Kagome added

In the next few hours everybody in the ship was silent… When they saw the surface of the planet Naboo a voice rang in the comlink…

"Unidentified freighter please identify yourself!" the voice said

"Huh? Since when do they have such security on Naboo?" Inuyasha asked

"I think since the attack… they're trying to prevent another one!" Miroku answered

"Unidentified freighter! Please identify yourself or we will have take drastic measures!" the voice said again angered

"Keh… this is freighter 63-IK calling the Theed hangars!" Inuyasha said bored

"Please state you're business within the planet!"

"We're just here to have a nice vacation…with the ladies…" Miroku said quickly making Inuyasha laugh and Kikyou giving him a cold glare

They heard voices on the other side just like a few people were having a conversation then the voice from the comlink started talking again

"Freighter 63-IK you can land at hangar 2-B! Please proceed!"

Inuyasha drove the ship towards the planet while Miroku had a big grin on his face

"They let us pass because of my charm!" he said happily

"I think they had let us pass because they didn't want to have to argue with one like you! That wasn't very Jedi like…" Kikyou replied

"Well people aren't supposed to know that we are Jedi because that might make our mission harder so I have to act non Jedi like!" Miroku added

"I have a feeling you're going to do a very good job Miroku!" Inuyasha said

"Look who's talking!" Kikyou said also

They managed to land at the hangar with no further problems. Very quietly they left the ship and heed off towards the city of Theed.

They were walking and looking in every direction for anything that could look suspicious until Miroku spotted a bar where young women served drinks to the customers…

"I have an idea… let's spit up because then we may have more chances to find something!" he said with a grin on his face…

"It is a good idea! We should go in groups of two…" Kikyou said seeing the bar

"Alright… "Inuyasha said bored

"I'll go with Inuyasha, Miroku will go with Sango and Kagome with Kohaku!" Kikyou said in a tone that didn't accept contradiction

With these words said they head off in three different directions off to find something… anything…

--

"Rin!" a voice said from the dark

"Yes master…" a little girl said coming towards the voice

"It has come time to instruct you for the dangers that will come ahead…" Sesshoumaru said his face being seen after a bolt of lighting struck and lightening the interior of the cave where Rin and Sesshoumaru stood…

Rin went in a corner of the small cave and lid a light so that they wouldn't stay in shadows any more…

"What dangers master Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked

"As I have feared the Sith have stroke… the Jedi were fools…" Sesshoumaru started saying but was soon interrupted by a voice who came from outside

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken shouted running towards the interior of the cave from the rain

"Master Jaken… what is that that you hold?" Rin asked looking at Jaken

"Shut up you pathetic fool! Lord Sesshoumaru… this is what I have found searching the ruins of the old Jedi Enclave…" Jaken said handing something that looked like a cylindrical box to Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru opened it and took out a silver crystal and a small scroll…

He quickly read the scroll then put the crystal in one of the pockets from his robes…

"What is that Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked with an innocent voice

"This is an ancient artifact… a lightsaber crystal…" he said looking at the scroll again

"But aren't lightsaber crystals something common?" Rin asked curiously

"Listen here… 'I can't believe it… I have found the Shikon Crystal! I have to tell the Jedi council this and give it to them… If the Shikon no Tama is to fall in wrong hands then the galaxy is doomed…'…" Sesshoumaru read from the scroll

"So that crystal is the Shikon no Tama?" Jaken asked

"No…" Sesshoumaru said showing Rin and Jaken the crystal. It looked like a normal silver lightsaber crystal; it inside of it was a pink sphere…

"The Shikon no Tama is the pink sphere you see there… This is the Shikon Crystal…" Sesshoumaru said

"So this is what the Sith are after? What did you want to teach me Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked

"Not now… We shall speak later…" and with those words Sesshoumaru left the cave and headed on the surface of Dantooine…

--

"Be careful Inuyasha…" Kikyou said calmly while she was walking with Inuyasha in a place that looked like a market

"Huh? Why? I didn't do anything and I can't sense any danger!"

"Today you were late and we both know why…"

"Because it was the night of the full moon? Khe, the padawans didn't find out so you shouldn't worry… "

"I should… Naraku won't be an easy foe…"

"Do not worry Kikyou… Naraku will pay for what he has done…" Inuyasha said while exiting the market

--

"Master Miroku… where have you gone now?" Sango asked while sighting and looking around seeing no sigh of him…

"Houshi-sama… you are so nice…" the voice of a girl was heard in the distance

"Houshi-sama?" Sango thought while remembering that Miroku used to be called 'Houshi'

Sango ran towards the noise and saw 6 girls staying next to Miroku who was readying the future in they're palms and occasionally laughed with them…

"Houshi-sama…" Sango said going near Miroku

Miroku not seeing who she was took her palm and started 'reading'…

"Oh… I see… you will have a wonderful life, rich and happy and you will have many children… and…" he said happily

"Master Miroku…" Sango whispered making Miroku jump up from surprise…

"Uh… Sango… hi… girls… I have to go… bye now!" Miroku said running towards the nearest street

Sango followed him until she saw him stopping

"Sango… I told you we have to split up and explore…" Miroku said sighting

"That's what I did master, but you were enjoying yourself with the girls and that isn't really respecting the Jedi Code…" Sango said looking at Miroku

"I wasn't enjoying… I mean… never mind… let's go…" he said sighting again…

--

"Kagome… I've always been wondering something…"

"What is it Kohaku-kun?"

"Why do they say you're Kikyou-sama's reincarnation?" he asked but his words were quickly stopped by Kagome who ignited her lightsaber and deflected a blaster bolt that headed for them… Kohaku did the same and soon they started deflecting blaster bolts that were coming from everywhere…

"Look at the buildings" Kohaku said showing Kagome the building that surrounded them and from where the blaster bolts were coming…

* * *

So what do you think? 


	3. Into the dark

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Star Wars.

Finally I had the time to write another chapter... It's short but at least it's a chapter. I hope you'll like it and it makes sense.

* * *

Kagome and Kohaku were doing they're best to stop the bolts that were aimed for them. Panic started to slowly grow on the streets as everybody ran in terror. 

"If things continue like this, we can't hold them off much longer…" Kohaku told Kagome

'Master Inuyasha… Master Miroku… Where are you?' Kagome found herself shouting in her mind

--

Miroku heard Kagome's distant cry, through the force. He motioned to Sango to follow him and both of them were running through Theed's streets searching for Kagome and Kohaku. Miroku ignited his lightsaber as a blaster shot hurled towards him. He saw the two padawans still holding off. He could feel the attackers high in the buildings. Concentrating his force powers he spotted them and threw they're blasters from they're hands. In the next moment a group of sword wielding rodians jumped from the buildings and charged towards the four jedi. Sango, Kohaku and Kagome disposed of them while Miroku was regaining his strength from the force usage.

"They know we are here!" Sango said

"I'll try contacting Inuyasha! We should regroup and think next what we should do!" Miroku said searching the folds of his robes for his comlink

"_Inuyasha! Inuyasha, can you hear me?" _ Miroku started saying loudly in the comlink

Inuyasha hearing Miroku's voice took his comlink and replied

"_What happened?" _he seemed angry

"_We have… been attacked… rodians… street behind market… hurry" _He heard Miroku's voice unclear and jammed

"They're blocking our signal!" Kikyou said and the two masters started running to where Miroku had indicated

Meanwhile the padawans were searching the corpses of the rodians for any clues about why they had attacked

"Look!" Sango said a datapad in her hand. It had a transmission in which a man wearing a black robe, his face not seeable was talking

"_Tomorrow 6 jedi will come on Naboo! Eliminate at least one of them and bring me proof You will get you're reward at 7 pm in the old sewers!"_

"Well if this isn't good! We will just go and see whoever wanted us dead!" Kohaku said cheerfully

"It could be a trap!" Kikyou said who had just arrived

"Master Kikyou!" Kohaku said seeing his master

"Keh! Trap or no trap! This is our only clue! Come on!" Inuyasha said commandingly

--

"Master Naraku! Is it possible that those rodians to eliminate a jedi?" Kagura said bowing before her master

"Of course not, my apprentice! Those rodians were just a decoy to lure the Jedi! Kukuku! My plan is going just as expected!" Naraku said smiling evilly at his padawan

--

Soon as the sun started setting the six jedi were sitting in a circle around a hole in the ground

"Eww! We aren't going in the sewers are we!" Kagome said looking inside the hole that led to the sewers

"Kagome… sometimes we do not have choices… it is our duty!" Miroku said calmly from next to her

'I wish Inuyasha could also be so calm and wise sometimes…' Sango thought sighing

"Hey! Now what are you waiting for! Afraid to get wet?" Inuyasha said jumping inside the sewers, the others following carefully

--

Soon the bottom was reached and everybody looked around trying to find something in the pure darkness. None of them had thought to bring a light…

"SO what now?" Sango was heard asking

"Eeek! Kohaku get off of my foot!" Kagome shouted

"I'm not on you're foot!" Kohaku screamed from the other side

"Stay Calm!" Miroku said raising his voice

Sango found herself getting pushed and looking her balance. She fell on the ground taking somebody down with her.

More shouts and falls were heard, but all were stopped when Kikyou raised her hand and ignited her lightsaber, sending a pale purple light around. Not they could clearly see what had happened. Sango had fallen on Miroku. Inuyasha was on the ground seemingly holding Kohaku in his arms. Kagome and Kikyou were near Inuyasha. Sango found her cheeks starting to burn as she got off of Miroku.

'Why? Why am I blushing?' she asked herself shocked

Nobody said another word after the incidend. The started going through the mucky and dirty sewers quietly.

* * *

Please leave a review. 


End file.
